Pathetic
by moxieangel
Summary: "I've fought for so long to be yours and I'm not going to give it all up now. Especially not over a stupid job," Vegeta said squeezing his mate's hand.


Goku laughed as Vegeta pounced on him knocking him to the floor. Vegeta had been gone for the weekend on a business trip leaving Goku alone for three days. Vegeta held on tightly as they hit the floor ,Goku's arms protecting him like a roll bar. Vegeta chuckled as he lay on top of the taller man. Goku nuzzled his face into Vegeta's hair and breathed in deeply.

"I missed you..." Vegeta breathed into Goku's neck.

"I missed you too."

Goku hugged Vegeta tightly. Vegeta slid his arms around Goku's neck and returned the gesture. Goku smiled and moved his hands to Vegeta's hips. Vegeta sat up straddling Goku's hips.

"So what did you all weekend without me?" Vegeta replied loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

"Oh you know, cleaned and fished." Goku said not meeting Vegeta's eyes.

"You don't sound very sure," Vegeta said flatly.

"I did!" Goku yelled, anger edging his voice.

" Are you sure you didn't lay in bed all weekend in the dark, pining away for me?," Vegeta teased.

"No! O-of course I didn't," Goku replied angrily.

Vegeta could hear the hesitance in Goku's voice and his tail began to twitch.

"What have I told You about sulking when I'm gone?" Vegeta said a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Well maybe if you weren't gone all the damn time!" Goku exploded, sitting up as far as he could.

"Why didn't you say something , you baka?" Vegeta growled.

Vegeta placed a hand over top of his mates as his breath quickened. Goku jerked his hand away from him.

"What's wrong Kakkarot?" Vegeta growled quietly.

Hurt flashed across Goku's eyes. Vegeta never used his birth name except when he was angry at him. Goku quickly turned his head to gaze across the room. Vegeta tightened his jaw trying to keep himself in check. He carefully but, firmly held Goku's chin and turned his face to look at him. He could see tears growing in the taller man's eye.

"I Love You Vegeta…" Goku whispered tears beginning to roll down his cheek.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Vegeta smiled softly.

"I know," Goku said, words lost in the sob that followed.

Vegeta slid off Goku's lap and pulled him into his arms. Goku wrapped his arms around his mates neck and wept into his collar. Vegeta leaned back against the cabinets and gently rubbed Goku's back til the taller man had quieted and lifted his head to look at him. Vegeta smiled softly as he brushed the last tears from Goku's face. Goku looked up at him wiping his face on his sleeve.

"I Love You, Goku. More than anything." Vegeta said, voice cracking as he leaned his forehead against Goku's.

Goku smiled softly as he placed a hand on Vegeta's cheeks. Vegeta looked up as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"It's know Geta. I just wish you didn't have to be away so much," Goku whispered, brushing his fingers across Vegeta's cheek to wipe away his tears.

"I will never leave you again if you don't want me too," Vegeta replied as Goku's tail wrapped around his wrist and he began to stroke it.

"What ever you want Geta. You've wanted this job for years and I won't take that from you," Goku said sternly.

"I will give up anything for you and that means I'll give up this job in order to be with you," Vegeta said taking his mate's hand.

Goku shook his head in disbelief as Vegeta brought his hand to his lips and pressed the gentlest of kisses to it.

"I've fought for so long to be yours and I'm not going to give it all up now. Especially not over a stupid job," Vegeta said squeezing his mate's hand.

Goku pulled the man into a rib crushing hug. Vegeta buried his head in the taller man's shoulder.

"I'm so glad I am finally with you," Goku whispered.

"I'm glad I am finally with you too," Vegeta replied.

Goku sat back and pulled Vegeta into his lap. Vegeta smiled and cuddled into Goku's chest with a sigh.

" We are so pathetic," Vegeta chuckled. Goku's tail wrapped around his thigh and the taller man laughed.

"I don't care," Goku said kissing Vegeta lightly on the neck.

"Me either," Vegeta smiled settling against his mate.


End file.
